Red X
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Cynthia was born a muggle a year after Sebiscuits’ redemption. She always wished she could join the S.M.S.B., but knew her powers negated such a possibility. She attended New York Elementary for the first four years of her education. However, her powers developed at age 10. She was shocked to find herself hovering on the ceiling, and her parents helped her down. After saying goodbye to her parents, she went to the MBH for testing. The NoHead's Return “Causing problems, Cynthia?” “What? No!” ~Master Intelligence to Red X Cynthia passed the tests and was renamed Red X. Upon her arrival at the MBH, Red X felt as if she did not fit in, placed among mutants who had been using their powers for years and were capable of feats such as defeating criminals and levitating suitcases. She also had to deal with obstacles such as bullying and arriving late to training periods. Despite this, Red X soon made a couple of close friends, Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence, and achieved good marks in most of her courses. She also developed a crush on Telekinibabe, who sincerely returned her affection. Despite this, she and Lindsay were not on good terms for most of her second year there. main article: Battle of Bast Castle Later, Sebiscuits went to Bast Castle solo, hoping to defeat Hell Burnbottom. When Master Intelligence sensed he was in peril, Red X took flight with the others in an attempt to rescue him. Upon leaving, the group was attacked by over 30 robotic fighters. Red X flew solo, using her sword and powers to take down several fighters, but eventually began to tire and hitched a ride with Master Intelligence, and they were attacked by multiple fighters and eventually Hell Burnbottom himself. When Hell Burnbottom caught up with them, Red X thought this was the end, but her hand jerked upward and struck out at the evil NoHead, engaging in a brief lightning lock before destroying Burnbottom’s metal tube. The chase ended when everyone landed inside Bast Castle, although Red X was still completely surprised over her sudden ability to shoot beams and cast shields. When the lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Bunbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and attempted to charge him. However, his death spurred the defenders on, and Sebiscuits came back to life soon after. He drove Burnbottom out, and the battle restarted. During the battle, Red X eventually took on the Lunch Money Bandit, who had very nearly killed Sebiscuits. Distraught at the prospect of losing one of her best friends, an enraged Red X angrily turned on Cygnus Evans and they both began to engage in a fierce duel. Red X started the duel with a quick stun beam, which was blocked. Cygnus, however, did not take Red X seriously in the least, having started dueling with an taunting expression on his face. As Red X’s hand slashed and twisted, the bandit’s smile faltered and became a snarl, the floor around the two mutants’ feet becoming hot and cracked with the intensity of their beams. Cygnus then started taunting Red X over her uncertain future, and gave an exhilarated laugh as his opponent cast the fatal blow that struck the Lunch Money Bandit squarely in the chest, directly over his heart. Cygnus’ gloating smile froze, and then he turned into stone. Afterwards, his lifeless body toppled to the ground, and the Lunch Money Bandit was stopped once and for all. After rendezvousing with Force Baby, Red X departed for the construction site she had glimpsed Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay Kellerman headed to. She arrived at the site to see Burnbottom casting a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, which Master Intelligence held back with telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of incandescent light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the construction site to shatter. Red X looked on in shock. The millions of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence mid-way through their descent. With that, Red X leaped into action, deflecting the shards en route by means of a transparent, bluish-white shield. Red X left to find the metal tube, and found it quickly due to Force Baby’s help. Upon returning, she hit Hell Burnbottom with a fatal beam. His body began to disintegrate, then Red X fired another beam that blasted him to shreds. She headed down to where Lindsay and Master Intelligence were, and asked Lindsay why she had a sudden hating for her. This ultimately led to them making up with each other. Red X was now in possession of the metal tube, but ultimately chose to destroy it. A bit shocked, Master Intelligence asked her to get the other members and their fighters. Red X did this, and everyone went home. Training With Master Intelligence Within the first week of school, Master Intelligence made good on his promise of private lessons. He informed Red X that they would be viewing memories of Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Gladiator, in order to learn their secrets and the Gladiator’s weaknesses. Death “Cynthia...why?” “I had to do it. Sometimes one must be sacrificed...for the sake of many.” “You’ve been a good friend, Cynthia.” ~Lindsay to Red X’s dying form Red X died in 2042. During a battle, she sacrificed herself to stop the villain at hand, who was the Gladiator, from unleashing a bomb to destroy New York entirely. It never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The villain did not have any more bombs. The S.M.S.B., who also had a new member, destroyed him quickly after that. Everyone regretted her loss, but because of it, the other members lived, as well as the whole of New York. Physical Description Eleven-year-old Cynthia was thin and at a risk of being underweight. She had waist-length, straight, black hair, protuberant brown eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She was almost always seen in her supersuit, even at night. She also had brown eyes. Cynthia never gave much attention to her appearance. Before joining the S.M.S.B., she wore a purple shirt with an ‘X’ on the front, along with typical tennis shoes and blue jeans. She had an aura of “distinct dottiness” about her and was known to put her sword under her belt for safekeeping, whereas most members of the S.M.S.B. put their swords in their pockets. Red X also didn’t wear pajamas. Although she usually dressed formally, Red X was not beyond wearing clothes to show her support on several occasions. At the MBH’s first Christmas party in 2035, she wore spangled silver robes. At the ball in 2038, she wore bright yellow robes and had a sunflower in her hair, as well. She was described as “pretty” on some occasions, despite her odd clothes. Personality and Traits Red X was an extremely sweet and quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Red X was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought Red X was weird, Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Sebiscuits eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever she was angry or rebellious, the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-bladed sword), and she would immediately become very angry. This side of her, which was also associated with punching and swearing, rarely showed. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a penchant for embarrassing honesty. She often tended to show anxiety or stress under pressure, such as when Sebiscuits was in peril under Cygnus Evans or when she accidentally destroyed a table. Red X was very good at comforting others. Despite being well-meaning, Red X was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. She did not like dancing much, though she did dance some at the ball, and was willing to do a couple dance with Force Baby. Red X also enjoyed artistic pursuits in her free time; her house was filled with various things that she painted. Red X was very loyal to the few friends she had, supporting Master Intelligence until her dying day, protecting Lindsay from a shower of broken glass, and reacting fiercely upon seeing Sebiscuits getting hit with a stun beam. She was also very ambitious. After her death, Lindsay stated that she certainly had far more courage than herself, albeit being stressed under duress. She also displayed admirable bravery during both the Battle of Bast Castle and the Battle of Transmania. Powers and Abilities “So, you’re starting out pretty late. You must be pretty powerful!” “Well...” ~Lindsay Kellerman to Red X Red X was discovered relatively late in life to be a mutant. At the MBH, Red X quickly learned to draw upon her powers of flight. Though Red X had trouble learning to harness her powers at first, she proved eventually to be a powerful adept at sword combat and pyrokinesis. She also learned skills in telekinesis. In addition to flying, Red X could channel powers relevant to her current emotions, but could not succeed by drawing these emotions deliberately. In addition to her powers, Red X proved an able student when it came to the MBH’s more general curriculum in areas such as math and physics. Because she could fly, Red X received little training in piloting. Etymology “You’ll also have a new name if you want. Like Red X!” “Perfect!” ~Master Intelligence suggesting a new name for Cynthia The name Cynthia originates from the byname of the Greek Goddess of the moon. This name fits Red X as she was very powerful, but still in the dark. Appearances The X-Children - Part 1 The X-Children - Part 2 Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Protagonists Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Female characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:2021 Births Category:Single Category:Children Category:2020s Births Category:Sequel trilogy